Animal Crossing : Unexpected Revelations
by writer229
Summary: David's life is jolted by an unexpected visitor
1. Default Chapter

David sighed. He swirled the eggnog in his cup around, then took a small sip. Another lonely Christmas at home. Tom Nook is taking today off to visit his kids in the town over, Tortimer is at home somewhere, and Jingle won't arrive for another half hour or so. Let's see.I never read the evening post, so let me go get it.  
He jumped from the couch and headed outside to the postbox, and opened it up.  
"Let's see.Tom Nook, telling me he's out of town. Redd is coming Saturday.Mom wants me to come home soon.and a letter from the HRA.. I wonder what they want now?"  
For the past three years that He's lived on the small island of Hawaii, he's never gotten more than a twenty thousand from them. But he opened it up, and two small leaves fell out. Grinning, he turned to the letter enclosed.  
"Dear David;  
We have recently inspected your house and were presently surprised to see that you've finished two furniture sets, and included some other valuable items in your house design. Going by the HRA rubric, we give you one hundred and thirty three thousand points. Have a Merry Christmas!"  
He picked up the leaves, knowing they were the house models he needed for his model village in the basement. He was about to go in when the familiarity of the train's whistle made him stop.  
The train is coming in at this time of night on Christmas? What for? Being the curious fellow he was, he decided to investigate. Pulling his coat closer around him, he carefully headed up the steps, missing the icy patches on the left.  
"Who's coming in to town today?" he asked the train attendant.  
"A new member of the town. That's all I know. Stand back, the doors are opening."  
He stepped back, and stared at the train in anticipation. Was Hazel, the love of his life until she moved, coming back?  
The train doors slid open, and out came a leg, then another one. It was too dark to see anything but an outline. Who was it? Perhaps Scoot?  
"Thank you, sir. I'll need to know the way to Nook's" He's expecting me."  
What?? David thought. No catch phrase at the end, no fur, as she moved into the light, and no animal ever had to talk to Nook before they moved in so it must be.  
He gasped! It can't be!...Another.human?! 


	2. AC : Unexpected Revelations Chp 2

Chapter 2: Reflections  
How was it possible? He'd always thought he was the only human. In the few seconds between their first words, he remembered his childhood, growing up.  
He'd been found on the doorstep of an elderly animal's house when he was six months old. The ladies name was Joanne, and she had her own daughter, whom she had named Sow Joan. Her daughter lived in the countryside, at the outskirts of Hawaii Island, and she sold her turnips in town for the stalk market as her means of living. Joanne took him and raised him as her own. Every year, she would celebrate the day that she found him, and would always hold a large celebration for him. When he had turned ten, she told him the truth.  
He took it very well. He'd always figured he was different. She told him that he was human, and that she hadn't seen one for ten years, before he'd came along. So, after that, he'd always assumed he'd been the last one. Life continued on much the same as it had, except at the age of 72, she re-married to a fine and nice old boar that lived on the other side of the island. They were a happy family, always cheering and doing something nice for each other, and living life to its fullest. But, as the years wore on, he knew that he should leave his parents for awhile and move into town by himself to give them more time for each other. So he packed his bags, and moved into town via the train.  
It was his first train ride, and he met a strange cat named Rover on the train. He asked all kinds of funny questions, like whether he was a boy or girl, even though everyone that looked at him knew he was a boy. But their conversation was cut short by the train's arrival.  
Hurrying off the train to avoid Rover, he nearly ran headlong into Porter, the town train attendant.  
"Hello, David. Nook is expecting you. He'd like to talk about living arrangements."  
Thanking Porter, he walked down the steps and hurried over to Nook's shop, Nookington's. He introduced himself, and asked what he wanted.  
"Son, I'd like to give you the house in the middle acre. You saw them, didn't you? Very good. I'm charging 19,800 bells a piece, and I'd like you to work off some of that here.  
So David took up his part time job, always going home at the end of the day and collapsing onto the sofa and snoozing. That's how it went for the last few years, but some things had changed since then. He'd finished his job, for starters, and had paid off all of the debt, and now had the largest house. He'd been dating Hazel, but she had had to leave and go live with her parents to finish College, leaving him here by himself.  
But life hadn't changed much since then. And now, as he spoke to her, he would find out the most chilling truth of all. 


	3. AC:Unexpected Revelations Chp 2 Number 2

Chapter 2 #2: Love at First Plight  
"Hello there. My name is Spring, I came here to move away from the hustle and bustle of the other human colonies. You came here too, as well?"  
"I.yeah, I came here, but to lead a less complicated lifestyle,. Only, I didn't expect to see another human here for a long time, if ever at all," he stammered.  
"Only problem is, I don't know where to live, Tom Nook isn't here today, and I don't want to work for him, Rover told me he's quite the odd fellow."  
"You can stay with me for awhile; the upstairs area is where I sleep, so you can have the downstairs area."  
"Great. Your name is.?"  
"David. I live in Acre B-3, the largest house. It's quite nice, and the downstairs bedroom should be great for you, until Nook comes back."  
"Thank you. Here we go." She grabbed her purse from the steps, and proceeded carefully down the steps, watching the ice patches on the left.  
"So, if you don't my asking, how old are you?"  
"Oh!" She started blushing. "I'm turning 17 next month."  
"So am I! Wow, that's a coincidence. Anyway, here we are."  
"Wow." She stopped walking and stared up at the manor. "You do live nicely, don't you?"  
"Sure do," said David, "I know the lay of the land, and know how to get easy Bells."  
"Bells? What are those?"  
"Ah. That's right. You're new here. I'll give you a quick run-down. Bells are the currency here. They're easy to get, if you know what to do. Furniture takes the shape of leaves, until you drop them inside your house. Makes them easy to store and carry. And I'll tell you some more later."  
"Great. Can you let me in? It's getting very cold out here."  
"Sure. Here you go." David opened the door, and led Spring in.  
"Sure is big here. And.wow! You have the lovely series here! This will be perfect."  
She turned around and beamed up at David.  
"Yeah, I thought you'd like that. I have to go upstairs to bed now. I'll wake you in the morning, OK?"  
"Um, sure."  
"Great. Good night!" David called.  
"Good night!"  
David, completely exhausted, went upstairs to his room. Up here, he had the Cabin series, so he felt more out of the technology driven world, back to the care free life. He changed into his pajamas, and went to bed.  
The next morning, he awoke to the smell of bacon. Bacon? Here?  
He got of bed, dressed, and headed downstairs. Spring was already up, bustling by the Lovely Kitchen, making breakfast and setting the table.  
"Good morning! Doing well, I hope. Coffee? I'm making bacon, eggs, and some pancakes."  
"What's all of this for?"  
"My appreciation for taking me in for the week, Thanks a lot! Whoops! Coffee's done, let me get that."  
"I got it!" He grabbed the coffee pot, and poured some into the two coffee cups on the table.  
"What do you want in yours?" he asked. He took some sugar, cream, and some whipped cream, and added it all together in the coffee.  
"Some cream, sugar, and little whipped cream, if you have it," she said with her back turned toward him, as she made eggs.  
He was stunned for a moment. Not many people drank coffee the way he did. He stood there for a moment, rooted to the spot, and then, realizing this, went and got her coffee ready.  
She took the plates, filled them with eggs, bacon, and pancakes, and then sat down opposite David.  
"Oh! I didn't know you had your coffee the same way I had mine," she said, eyeing David's coffee.  
"Yeah, I was stunned too." He took a pancake, poured syrup over it, then began eating.  
"So what are you doing in this town? Why not one closer to where you live?"  
"I like the tropical feeling. All the warm air, the tropical ocean, the beautiful view. It's all so nice." She sighed, took a sip of her coffee, and then looked back at David.  
"It is great here. Oh! I almost forgot. Here's an umbrella. It'll help keep you cooler, since your not going to be used to this tropical climate. Here. It's like a desert. Very hot during the day, but very cold at night." He took the umbrella from his pocket and gave it to her.  
"It's so small. How do I open it?"  
"Click it there." He pointed to a small button on the side.  
"Like this?" She pressed the button. The Top rocketed upward toward the ceiling, then exploded into the umbrella top.  
"I'll have to get used to this. Everything is so small until you need to use it."  
"Yeah." He finished his pancakes and started the eggs. "So what are your plans for today?"  
"I thought I'd go shopping, then maybe help around the house."  
"Great. Here are ten thousand bells. Enjoy!"  
"Oh! I can't accept this." She pushed the money away from her.  
"When's your birthday?"  
"January 3rd, but."  
"Then think of it as an early birthday present. Please?" He pushed the bag back toward her.  
She looked at him, then the money, then him again. She bit her lip and thought for a moment.  
"Oh, alright. If you insist." She took the money and stuck it in her pocket.  
"Well, I have a lot to do today. Nook should be back today, and no doubt he'll want me to help Timmy and Tommy again." He finished his bacon, drank the last of his coffee, then headed back upstairs.  
"I need to get changed. Hold on." He changed back out of his pajamas, got dressed for work, and went downstairs again. She was already dressed and waiting for him.  
"To Nookington's first, right?"  
"Yep. I have some shopping to do." She grinned at him, grabbed his arm, and he led her outside.  
"Wow. It's so beautiful. Look at the sky!" She pointed up. The light blue sky was dotted with puffy white clouds, swirling and changing shape.  
As she looked up, he looked at her. She really was beautiful herself. She was gazing at the sky in awe.  
"Come now. Don't forget your umbrella." She looked at him, nodded, then opened her umbrella.  
"Ah. Shade," she sighed. The shade on a day like this was really something. It lowered the temperature about ten degrees.  
"This way, my darling." He grinned at her, and they started walking toward Nook's.  
"So, when does he usually open?" she asked.  
"At about." He checked his watch. ".Ten or so, in about five minutes."  
"Good. Got to get up early to get the good deals!"  
As she talked, Tangy, the cat that lived in the acre below them, came up, and said hi.  
"Hi, you must be Spring. You're new here, right? Here's a welcoming gift." She handed Spring a shirt.  
"Thank you. Oooh! This top is so beautiful. Thanks a lot!" It was the Gracie Strawberry top, the new one from her top line.  
"You're quite welcome. Have a good day!" And she left to go to the Wishing Well.  
"That was awfully nice of her."  
"Sure was," Brian said. "Here we are. Nookington's."  
They were standing in front of a very tall two-story building. It was the crème de la crème of Nook's stores. Every square inch was taken up by something on sale. He looked at her again, and her eyes sparkled. He knew she was thinking about all of the good stuff that was certainly on sale in there.  
"If you could wait out here for a few minutes while I put things out, that would be great."  
"Sure. I'll see you in five," she said, winking.  
David walked in and said hi to the busy Nook.  
"No, no. That goes over there. BE CAREFUL WITH THAT! No!" A huge crash and pieces of what was once fine china started raining from the ceiling.  
"Uh, need any help?" he asked.  
"Oh thank God you're here. Timmy and Tommy just ruined my China display. I think I'll leave that business for awhile. Can you help them upstairs again? Thank you much."  
David headed upstairs, and did his usual chores; moving the furniture out, setting the prices, and writing the flyers. After ten minutes, he was done, and hurried outside.  
"Sorry I was late. There was a fiasco with China. All hell broke loose there. Anyway, ready?"  
"Yep. Let me get out my money." She withdrew her bag of bells, and held it at the ready.  
"Here we go." They walked inside, and were greeted by Nook. In the corner, he could see Timmy and Tommy hurrying to clean up the mess of China.  
"Yes, yes. Welcome. Feel free to browse, but try not carouse. He He!"  
"Wow David, look at this!" She pulled him over to a nice shirt. That's hw he spent his first hour of the day. Shopping with her. But he couldn't complain. Any time with her made him feel great.  
After their shopping, they went home for lunch, They had some nice sandwiches, prepared by David himself, then went their separate ways for the evening. He got back at around six, having just turned on the lighthouse for Tortimer. He thought he heard talking at the top room, but shrugged it off.  
"Hello. Is dinner ready?" he asked jokingly.  
"Almost."  
He was dumbfounded for a moment. He had planned on making dinner for her. After all, she'd been working all afternoon.  
"Oh, good," He said.  
"We're having hamburgers, fries, and Cokes for dinner," she replied.  
"Sounds good. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we eat down by the beach? It's beautiful at night," he added.  
"Ooooh. Sounds fun. Here." She handed him a bag with their food in it. "Let's get our coats, and some firewood and some matches."  
She took all of it, and stuffed it in her pockets.  
"Ready?"  
"Yep." She put on her coat, and they headed down to the beach. Their walk was rather uneventful, unless you count Teddy getting furious at them for no reason. At long last, they got to the beach.  
They put out the food, and lied down on the soft sand. The sun was setting, and it was almost hidden beneath the ocean by the time they got there. David grabbed his burger, and started munching on it.  
"Wow, it's so beautiful."  
"That ain't the only thing."  
She giggled, then took a burger for herself and started nibbling it.  
They watched the sun set, and the stars rise, as they ate their meal. The stars were winking and twinkling at them, and the moon shown brightly overhead.  
"Look! There's the constellation Orion." He pointed upward to a familiar cluster of stars.  
"Where?" she asked. She leaned closer to David's head to see where he was pointing.  
"Right there." He kept his arm out, pointing to the same spot for her.  
"Where?" she asked again. She leaned closer, their cheeks almost touching.  
"There," he repeated.  
"Wow, it's so magnificent."  
He turned toward her as she turned toward him, and as they looked at each other, their lips met. Both of their eyes opened in surprise, but neither moved away. They sat there, kissing each other for the longest time.  
She's so beautiful, he kept thinking, and knew she was thinking the same thing. At long last, they pulled apart and looked at each other. It was hard to tell who was blushing ore red than the other, as they were both as red as Jingle's coat. That's when they first knew, first without a doubt knew, that they were in love.  
*To Be Continued* 


	4. AC : Unexpected Revelations Chp 3

Chapter 3: Revelations  
"Oh! I wasn't expecting too see another human so early on in my visit. But it's nice to meet you," she said softly.  
He'd heard her voice before from somewhere. Maybe TV?  
"Uhhh.Nice.Nice to er.meet you too, uh," David stuttered. He was still in shock from meeting another human. Why had he always assumed he was the only one? He kicked himself inside his head.  
Stupid! If you were the only one, then how were you born, eh? He thought. I...just never thought about it much, I guess. You guess? How do you survive, with such a nimrodic brain? Honestly. You could have told me something or helped me figure it out, you know! Stupid sub-concious.  
"Are you alright? You look very pale. Why don't we go down to Tom Nook's together? You know him much better than I do," she said.  
David stared at her, lost in his thoughts. He kept asking himself questions, breaking his brain to the breaking point.  
Well, why didn't this happen sooner? Why haven't I seen a human before now? Well, nimrod, have you ever stopped to think about climate? Think back to your childhood.  
When you were still a child, didn't you notice it was extremely hot for you, but no one else ever complained? That's because this climate is ill-suited for humans. You have adapted to it, because your body spent so much time in the heat. That's why we never have a white Christmas.  
I knew the part about Christmas, but now that you mention it, I do feel fine. But then, why isn't she stifling hot?  
She may live in a place like this. There are other islands with similar climates you know. This ain't the only one. Besides, she hasn't been outside long enough to feel the full blast of the heat, and even then, it's nighttime, unless your puny consciousness didn't figure that out.  
"Hello? You seem really sick or distracted. Are you sure you don't want me to call the doctor?"  
"No, I'm fine," he lied. "Where did you come from, Miss?" He asked.  
"Oh! I came from Australia, down south. Not many humans there, as the Climate is way too hot for us."  
Ha! Told you so! Na na na na, na! Shut up! I'm trying to listen to what she's saying!  
"Well, Tom Nook is out of town for tonight, but let's look for the mayor. He'll help you out."  
"Sure. Let me get my things first." She grabbed a purse on the ground, then walked over to David.  
"Let's go. Now," he helped her climb down the steps, to help her avoid the icy patches on the left, "what are you doing here?"  
"Personal trip. Vacation, and I'm looking for something.rare and one of a kind. Tom Nook said he'd help me."  
As they walked into the light from the trees, David really got a chance to see her, for the first time. He stopped walking to get a look at her.  
She wore a Gracie original outfit. She wore a strawberry red top, and a matching skirt. She sore black high heels, and walked elegantly. Her face was slightly wrinkled, and her hair was silvery grey.  
"The mayor here, Tortimer, is usually by the Wishing Well, and walks around helping new villagers. I thought he would help you, since you're new here."  
"Thank you. Well, which acre is the Wishing Well in, if I may ask?" they started walking again.  
"It's in Acre D-4, so it's a good walk from here. So.how is it back where you live?"  
"Well," she thought for a moment, "Tom Nook, he's your Nook's twin brother, I think there are about thirty twin Tom Nook's in total, he helped me get started there. He gave me a house, and he helped me get furniture. He also bought me a train ticket to visit the next town over, where another human lived. We just recently got married. I came here for something I lost years ago that's been eluding me for some time. I got a tip it was here, in this town. I hope it doesn't cost to much to find it."  
"That explains a lot."  
"What about you?" she asked, as they started down the slope, "why are you here?"  
"Well, I came here after my mother remarried. I wanted to give them their last few years together alone. My mother's getting up there in the years, I'm afraid for what might happen to her soon."  
"That's understandable. So, where are we now?"  
"Let's see," he said, "we're one acre away."  
"Good."  
As they walked, they passed the Police station. Officer Cooper was out front, and was telling a couple kids the story of The Night Before Christmas. David smiled at the sight of Cooper being so nice. He was usually uptight about everything.  
Here we are," David whispered, "this is the Wishing Well."  
"Wow. It's very nice. Is that Tortimer? Right there?"  
David looked where she was pointing. An aging old turtle walked toward the fountain, flipped a coin in, and said something.  
They approached him, and talked to him about their predicament.  
"Hello, sir. I'm from out of town, and will be spending the week here. Is there someplace I may stay?"  
"There may be. At the top of the lighthouse, there is a room, made for four, that's very warm and comfy. I'll be going on vacation now, because it's too cold for me right now. HEH Heh heh horrrf!"  
"Let me show you the way," he said.  
"Thank you."  
"It's only two acres away, no that bad of a walk."  
"So, I never caught your name."  
"Oh! It's Spring. And your's?" she asked.  
"Mine's David. My mother named me after her old husband. He passed away before I came."  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
David stopped walking, and stared up.  
"That's the place. Go through that door, and up those stairs. It should be up there, I think."  
"Thank you." She turned around and opened the door, and disappeared. David turned around and ran home. He wanted to go to sleep and rest his aching brain.  
When he got home, he felt his pockets. Damn! He thought. I must have dropped them or left 'em inside. He was thinking about what to do, when he remembered something. He ran back to the Wishing Well.  
"Tortimer, may I stay there too? I lost my keys somewhere."  
"Sure, just find them soon, please!"  
"Thank you, sir."  
He ran to the Lighthouse, and, breathing hard from all of the running, opened the door. Inside the lighthouse was all of the machinery. He spotted the stairs to the left. He climbed up, until he saw a door, and knocked. There was a pause, then Spring opened the door.  
"Yes, David?"  
"I lost my keys. May I stay here tonight?"  
"Sure. There are two bedrooms. Yu can take the one on the right. Please, come in."  
He stepped inside, and sat down in a chair next to a fire. These nights on Hawaii were stifling cold, and during the day, it was unbearably hot, at least to outsiders.  
"So, what are you really doing here? I mean, anything you can get from here, you can get from the Tom Nook in your town."  
"I didn't think anyone would notice. I'm really here to find someone."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I.wait, David, where were you found?"  
"WHAT? How did you know I was found on a doorstep?!"  
"Was it on the other side of the Island? Was it on Joanne's doorstep?" Her breath was gaining speed, making her look like she was hyperventilating.  
"Yes, I."  
She leapt up, and started crying as she hugged him.  
"What's going on? Why are you hugging me?"  
"Because, Daniel, as that's your real name.I'm your birth mother."  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. AC : Unexpected Revelations Chp 4

Chapter 4: Unbearable Decisions  
"What did you say?" His body felt numb. He felt sleepy all over.  
"Oh, Daniel. I'm your true mother. I had to leave you on the doorstep because I was afraid that you would not have a great future with me. I was becoming bankrupt, and was afraid I might lose you. I'm so sorry. Thank God you're still here, I was afraid you might have moved."  
A cold feeling swept over David. He was losing consciousness, and he could feel his eyes rolling into his head. The coldness was freezing his lungs, his heart, and his mind. He was drowning in it, and could not breathe. His knees buckled under him. He fell over, and the world went black. He could hear someone screaming his name, but he could not resist any longer. He fell into the darkness, and it enveloped him and swallowed him.  
He awoke inside a white room. His eyes adjusted to the brightness slowly, and he made out the shape of someone standing over him.  
"Mom?"  
"I'm right here sweetie. Joanne is coming dear, and will be here soon. How are you? You fainted when you heard the news, I thought you went into shock. How are you feeling? Do you want anything?"  
"I'm fine mom. But what's going to happen? Now that I know you're my birth mother?"  
"Well, since you're legally my son, I want you to move to Australia with me and live with us."  
"WHAT?!" I can't mom! I've got Joanne to look after."  
'So that's it, isn't it? You don't need me? After I gave birth to you and I've spent a long time trying to find you, you're going to love her instead? Oh God, I cannot stay here. I must go, excuse me."  
She hurried from the room, great tears forming in her eyes. She silently cried as she opened the door to leave.  
"Mom! Wait! Don't go!"  
After she left, he was left to brood in his own thoughts.  
Great. Just great! Now she thinks you hate her guts, you make me sick. Oh shut up. The only question now is what am I going to do? I've gotta do something.  
"David! There you are!" Joanne bustled into the room, and gave David a hug. I was so worried. How are you? Do you want some turnips? Or maybe some apples?"  
"I'm fine, Ma, I just.don't know what to do," he confessed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you know about Spring, right?"  
"Of.of course. I've been dreading this day for years." She looked around, found a small armchair, pulled it over to his bed, and sat down. She leaned over him.  
"When I first found you, you were very small, wrapped in a bundle. On top of you was a letter from your mother. She wrote to me telling me her story.  
"When you were only six months old, she lost her job. She used to work as a computer analyst. But, with technology reaching its peak, they now had machines that could recalibrate and fix other machines. So they no longer needed your mother. So they fired her. Well, with no money and no where to live, she was afraid for your life. She was afraid you might starve or catch a deadly disease. So she left you with me.  
"When you were three, I got another letter from her. She said that now, the machines aren't working right, because the robotic computer analysts made one error that fried a whole line of computers. So they re- hired your mother, and gave her a huge salary. She said she wanted him back, but would wait a little while to make sure things turned out OK.  
"Well, it was good she waited. After a year working, they got upgraded machines to do her work, so they fired her again. She wondered from city to city for work. Finally, she left for Australia, a mostly animal community, since they didn't use much technology.  
"She wound up getting a very good paying job at the hospital to keep their machines working very well. It was the almost only piece of technology, besides the train, they used. This was when you were nine. I knew you would have to go back with her soon. But I didn't say anything. Why? I just wanted to have you as my son. You were the love of my life.  
"Well, after you moved out, your mother had stopped sending letters, and decided to start looking for you. She called everywhere, to get tips. She finally got a tip last month that you were here. So she packed up, got ready, and, well, you know the rest." She finished, and sat back in her chair.  
"Well, what do I do? She wants me to do move back there with her, but I don't want to leave you here."  
"Son, you must do what your heart tells you to do. I have to go now. I will see you in the morning."  
Listen to my heart? Likes that's going to do a whole lot of good.  
Weeks passed, and after a few days in the hospital, he was pronounced fine and left. That's when all hell broke loose in his life.  
*Court Hearing 1*  
"All rise before the Honorable Judge Rithop," said the officer near the stand. David stood, and waited. This was his most nervous day of his life.  
"Please be seated. This hereby starts the official court hearing for this court session. Prosecution, would you please make your case now."  
"Thank you your honor. As you know, this courtroom struggle is for the custody rights of David. My client, Ms. Spring Patricia, wants full custody rights over David. You honor, I'd like to call my client to the stand as my first witness."  
"Of course. Bailiff, if you would."  
"Of course your honor." He helped Spring up, and guided her to the stand.  
'Please put your right hand on the Bible. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"  
"Yes."  
"Please be seated."  
"Ms. Patricia, do you recognize this slip of paper?" The attorney had pulled out a slip of paper.  
"Yes."  
"Could you tell the court room what this is?"  
"It is a birth certificate for David."  
"Your Honor, would you please look at this?"  
"Yes. Bailiff?"  
"Here you are, you Honor."  
"This looks authentic. It says that the legal guardian is Ms. Spring Patricia."  
"Yes your Honor. Now, Ms. Patricia, why do you want your son back?"  
"Because I love him, and I didn't want to originally leave him with her."  
"You may now step down. Thank you."  
"Defense, please make your case now." The judge shifted slightly in his seat.  
"Yes. I would .like to call David to the stand."  
"Of course. Bailiff?"  
The bailiff guided David to the stand.  
"Please put your right hand on the Bible. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"  
"Yes." He replied, in a voice quite unlike his own.  
"Please be seated."  
"David, how long have you been living with Joanne?"  
"Since I was fifteen. I moved out shortly after my fifteenth birthday."  
"How old are you now?"  
"I am now just over eighteen."  
"So, your Honor, I would like to make the point that David is of age where he can choose where to live."  
"Very well. Reviewing the facts, I would also agree, that David is now old enough to make his own decisions. David, who do you want to live with?"  
David stared at the judge, then down to the floor, On one side was his true mother, wide eyed and hopeful. On the other was his childhood mother, her eyes sad and lost. How would he ever choose. Tears welled in his eyes. He felt tears dribbling down his cheek and onto the floor. He would now have to make the most life-changing decision of all.  
*To Be Continued* 


	6. AC : Unexpected Revelations Chp 5

Chapter 5: Sorrows  
"David couldn't decide, as he sat up there on the witness stand. How was he supposed to pick one mother over another? He weighed his decision. If I pick my birth mother, then Joanne will be crushed. If I pick Joanne, I may never see my true mother again. I guess I know what I'll have to do.  
"Your Honor, I choose to live with.Spring." He said in a defeated voice.  
Spring started jumping for joy, and she raced forward to David.  
"I declare this case closed. Please exit the courtroom in the next ten minutes, and we will be starting case number ninety-four, the State of Hawaii versus." His voice trailed off as he left the room.  
"Thank you David, oh thank you. Now we can finally be a family again. This is the best day ever. Oh! Let me call your father, he'll be wanting to hear this." She bustled out of the courtroom. David chanced a glance at his adoptive mother.  
Joanne was silently crying, tears wetting her fur. He wished he could do something for her, but knew he couldn't, at least not now. He stood up, and walked down the stand towards Joanne. She glanced at him, sniffed, then did a hiccup.  
Reflecting on the past, he should have known something was wrong then. To this day, he curses his stupidity at not spotting what was starting to happen.  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye, David. Please keep in touch."  
She stood up, and exited the courtroom, just as Spring entered it again.  
"Your Father is so thankful, he's never met you, you know. Come now, let's take the first plane back to Australia, they just finished the airport on the other side of the island."  
She took his hand and guided him out. That evening, they stayed at the hotel for the night, because the planes for the airport hadn't made their first voyage back yet, and were supposed to in the morning. That night in the hotel would be the one that David would end up remembering for the rest of his life.  
"Are you all packed yet, dear?" Spring asked from the next room. "Our flight leaves at nine o'clock in the morning, so we need to get packed tonight, and get a good rest for the flight."  
"Right mom," he said. He finished packing his suitcases, then heard the phone ring in the next room.  
"I'll get it," his other said. She picked it up, and heard her talking behind the wall, though he couldn't tell what she was saying. She hung up the phone.  
"David? That was Joanne. She wanted us to come over for a final cup of tea together before we leave, so were heading there now."  
"Ok. I'm ready."  
So David and Spring walked over to Joanne's place, chatting about things past, and when they finally reached the door, they knocked,  
"Hello. Come on in." Joanne's husband, Mank, had opened the door for them.  
"Hello. Tea? Cookies?" Joanne offered them some refreshments on a tray. David took a cup of tea, and a cookie, and sat down.  
"We're sorry for the trouble over custody, Spring. It's just that, when you've raised him all your life, you get attached." Joanne jumped right into the conversation.  
"Not at all. I know. Love is a powerful force."  
"It certainly is. Let me get some." Joanne broke off in mid-sentence. She collapsed to the ground, and started having convulsions. After a few seconds, she stopped.  
"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Spring. She dropped the cup she had been holding.  
David bent down over Joanne, and felt for a pulse. Come on, come on.There! A faint pulse, and losing pressure fast.  
"Someone call 911! Hurry!" He turned back to Joanne as Mank hurried to the phone.  
"Joanne opened her eyes a tad.  
"All I wanted." Joanne started.  
"Hello, 911 emergencies, how may I help you? Yes, this is Mank Otny on 817 Montone Pass. My wife, Joanne, collapsed, and is having convulsions."  
".was to say."  
"How is her pulse? It's dropping fast. We're sending an ambulance as we speak sir. Please remain calm, everything will be all right."  
"...that I loved you."  
"The ambulance is halfway there sir. Is there anything we should know first? Allergies, a previous medical record? Nope, nothing. She's always been healthy, and isn't allergic to nothing."  
".and I hope that."  
"The ambulance drivers are having trouble locating your house. Where is it? It's the third house on the left."  
".you'll always love.me too."  
Her eyes closed, and her pulse stopped.  
"No, don't do this to me. Come on! Don't die on me!" He started performing the resuscitation.  
"One, two, three, four, five." He breathed into her mouth, then listened for breathing. Nothing. I have to keep trying!  
Tears started clouding his vision as he worked. He heard sirens, then the door being broken down.  
"Kid, move away! Let us handle her, we're trained professionals. Any pulse?" the doctor said, as he lifted her gurney.  
"None. I need to ride in your ambulance!"  
"Fine kid, now come one, we have to hurry!"  
They loaded her into the truck, then David jumped into the back.  
"Go!" the other doctor said to the driver. The siren was turned on, and they roared down the road.  
"Clear!" He used two paddles on Joanne. They gave a small shock to try to restart her heart. Still no pulse.  
"Clear!" He tried again. Same thing. Nothing happened.  
"Clear!" Again.  
"Clear!" And again.  
"Clear!" And again.  
They reached the hospital, so they took her out of the ambulance, then ran up to ER. He waited outside, passing the door every time he paced the length of the ward. About fifteen minutes later, they opened the door and a doctor came out. He started taking off his gloves and mask, threw them away, then turned back toward David.  
Before he could say anything, he heard from the room, "Ok. Who wants to announce it?"  
The doctor closed the door. David almost knew what was coming.  
"We tried everything, but resuscitation didn't work. Her heart stopped because she had a small aneurysm that bulged sometime this morning. They can be caused by many things, we just haven't determined the cause yet. I'm.I'm very sorry. They have counselors here, if you'd like to talk to one. They help families of the.deceased cope. I'm sorry."  
He walked away, leaving David there, tears leaking from his eyes. How could this happen? How had he let it happen? He should have noticed something sooner.  
A week passed, and Spring and David stayed in Hawaii, waiting for the funeral. It was a small, private funeral. They had the priest stop by for the burial, and said some very beautiful words.  
"Joanne will always be in our hearts and minds. She helped so many people and so many children, that her life was the ideal life to live. She will now rest in peace."  
They lowered the casket into the hole, and ended the ceremony. He cried the whole length through. He now felt very alone. Everyone started leaving as the ceremony ended. Spring walked up to David in her black dress.  
"I'll leave you alone for awhile. I'll meet you back at the house." She patted him on the shoulder, then left him standing there.  
He looked down at the tombstone, and where the casket was now buried. He left a bouquet of Lilies of the Valley, her favorite flowers, then left the grave as well. After it all, they ended up moving into Hawaii, and lived there for their lives, as a family. And David would visit Joanne's grave every week, reading the caption on the tombstone:  
  
Joanne Otny Beloved Mother and Wife Changed many lives 1932-2003 We will always remember. 


End file.
